


She's Got Your Back

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader can control people's bodies and likes to use her powers to prank people. Wanda can read her mind and goes along with reader's pranks.





	She's Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Since joining the Avengers, they trusted you because of your sweet disposition. Yet their trust would lead to their downfall. Well, not really. Downfall is a stretch. You knew it was just harmless pranks. You had to be sweet and innocent on the outside. That way, your teammates wouldn’t know who was truly the culprit behind these pranks. If they happened to think it was someone else, that was on them. 

________________________________

After the recent pranks, Tony installed more cameras. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He had an inkling it was the Captain. You couldn’t help but keep your laughter in check when he shared his suspicions with you, when really, lo and behold, it was you, not Steve. 

It only took your girlfriend, Wanda, two days to go along with your pranks. She figured that with the two of you working together, no one else would know it was either of you. 

________________________________

The first prank that the two of you did together was on both Clint and Steve, and maybe even Natasha, considering she wasn’t supposed to be there, but did her eyes go wide. You had taken control of both Clint and Steve’s bodies and had them doing the running man. Wanda had made them think it was their own idea, that they were having a dance off. The Running Man stopped being funny when you got bored and let your control of them go, yet they instead toppled into Natasha who had just grabbed an ice cream cone. 

______________________________

When the entire team went on that 3 day mission in Paris, you and Wanda couldn’t help yourselves. You two wanted to stay for a while, so you grounded the quinjet. You had made it seem like Tony took the quinjet and left the rest of you stranded, when really, Tony was at the hotel in his room. You loved having Wanda as not only your girlfriend, but prank teammate. She was able to manipulate everyone’s thoughts to make it seem like they saw Tony take off. You were still seen as the innocent and caring one, so you suggested that you all enjoyed Paris on Tony’s dime. The rest of the team agreed. You and Wanda both knew you’d enjoy making love to one another in the City of Love. 


End file.
